


An accidental amphibian

by EllarkStans



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllarkStans/pseuds/EllarkStans
Summary: По заявке на SuperBat Fest: "Тентакли! Например у Супермена, под воздействием магии или любой другой вариант".





	An accidental amphibian

Коммуникатор оживает совершенно не вовремя: с минуты на минуту должен прибыть курьер с говорящим, пусть и отвратительно банальным прозвищем Неуловимый Джо, за которым Бэтмен безуспешно гоняется вот уже битых две недели. Брюс отворачивается, прикрывает рот плащом и говорит, едва разжимая губы:

– Да?

– Привет. Найдётся минутка?

Впрочем, с тем же успехом он мог и вовсе губ не разжимать – сто к одному, что Супермену с его чудо-слухом это бы ничуть не помешало.

Бэтмен косится вниз, на двух бандитов, толкущихся возле машины. Один нервно стучит носком ботинка по мокрому асфальту, не скрывая своего беспокойства, второй нарочито равнодушно курит сигарету, однако то и дело поглядывает на часы. Курьер вот-вот появится, и Бэтмену следовало бы ответить «Нет» и вернуться к наблюдению, но…

– В чём дело?

– Да так, пустяки. Одна незначительная проблемка. Мы можем встретиться?

Супермен старается звучать беззаботно и жизнерадостно, но актёр из него хреновый, и уловить фальшь в его голосе не составляет Брюсу никакого труда. Он неслышно вздыхает, не разжимая губ.

– Угол Грин-стрит и Парк-лэйн.

– Спасибо. Уже лечу.

Из наушника почти осязаемо сочится чудовищное облегчение.

***

Стоя на крыше дома, Бэтмен провожает взглядом машину Неуловимого Джо, неприметную серую Тойоту, спешно удирающую прочь по Грин-стрит. Снова приходится его отпускать, и пусть к днищу уже цепляется крохотными лапками маленький, но весьма мощный жучок…

Он едва успевает заметить в небе яркий росчерк, когда на крышу метеоритом падает что-то тяжёлое, отсвечивающее синим и алым. От него к ногам Брюса проходит паутина трещин, и последний отстранённо надеется, что на жильцов верхних этажей не попадает с потолка штукатурка, а сам в это время уже опускается на корточки, осторожно прикасаясь ладонью к каменно-твёрдому плечу.

Супермен поднимает голову и выдавливает из себя улыбку.

– Небольшие трудности с координацией.

Кларк лежит на животе, и алый плащ накрывает его одеялом, скрывая спину, бёдра, ноги, которые, как кажется Брюсу, шевелятся как-то подозрительно странно, однако он сдерживает порыв откинуть ткань в сторону и коротко интересуется:

– Что произошло?

Супермен сдержанно выдыхает сквозь зубы, а после берётся за край плаща и сам стягивает его со своего тела. Он выжидающе-напряжённо смотрит Брюсу в лицо, в то время как сам Брюс точно также выжидающе-напряжённо смотрит на узел мясистых тёмных щупалец, растущих из тела Супермена чуть ниже пояса. Они лениво, хаотично шевелятся, и что-то подсказывает Бэтмену, что делают они это вопреки всякой воли хозяина.

– Как это случилось?

Супермен что-то неразборчиво бормочет и отворачивается – не то не знает, не то предыстория слишком неловкая, чтобы выкладывать её в первую же минуту. Бэтмен цокает языком, а затем наклоняется чуть ниже и, закинув руку Кларка себе на плечи, тянет его вверх, поднимая с крыши. 

– Я сам могу, – чуть уязвлённо сообщает Супермен, не пытаясь, впрочем, сопротивляться и вцепляясь в плечо Бэтмена так, что следы от его пальцев ещё долго будут напоминать Брюсу о сегодняшней ночи. Бэтмен посылает в его сторону хмурый, исполненный скепсиса взгляд, и они молча спускаются с крыши, похожие издалека на двух пьяных в дрова алкашей.

***

– Итак?

Бэтмобиль летит по ночному Готэму, приближаясь к особняку Уэйнов. Супермен, отвернувшийся от Брюса, едва заметно вздрагивает от вопроса, а затем жмёт плечами – ещё один аргумент в пользу неловкости предыстории его теперешнего положения, – и становится на доли секунды удивительно похожим на мальчишку, которого мать застукала с сигаретой в зубах и теперь готовится читать ему нотации. У Бэтмена чуть дёргается уголок рта – не то в улыбке, не то от раздражения.

– Я не смогу тебе помочь, если не буду знать, как это произошло.

– Ты и без того не сможешь мне помочь.

– Тогда зачем прилетел?

Супермен в несвойственной для себя манере громко, на весь салон фыркает и снова отворачивается к тонированному стеклу, за которым как в стробоскопе мелькают огоньки фонарей и освещённых окон. Его щупальца, кое-как запихнутые под сиденье – да и то для этого пришлось отодвигать его далеко назад – беспокойно извиваются, постукивая по полу, дверце, сиденью, стремясь переползти на приборную панель. В мягком свете салона видно, что вместе с телом Кларка изменился и его костюм, подстроившись под новую форму нижних конечностей: щупальца обнимает тёмно-синий спандекс, ставший теперь удивительно похожим на кожу глубоководного осьминога – гладкую и слегка чешуйчатую. 

Бэтмен качает головой и молчит, переключая внимание на пустую дорогу и делая вид, что в упор не замечает потерянного взгляда Кларка, обращённого в его сторону.

***

Больше они не заговаривают до самого особняка. Бэтмен за это время успевает разработать примерный план действий – два примерных плана, если быть точным, – а Супермен – взять себя в руки. Он с благодарностью кивает на предложение Брюса помочь и даже выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку, увидев спускающегося по лестнице Альфреда.

Брюс посылает в сторону дворецкого предупреждающий взгляд, но делает это совершенно напрасно – тот не ведёт и бровью, будто щупальца Супермена давным-давно успели стать скучной обыденностью его жизни. Не замечая попыток Кларка прикрыть нижнюю часть тела полами плаща, он кивает и складывает руки за спиной.

– Добрый вечер, мастер Брюс, мастер Кларк. Желаете чаю?

– Кофе, – коротко отзывается Уэйн, поудобнее перехватывая тяжёлое тело Супермена и усаживая его на диван. У того чуть розовеют скулы, когда руки Бэтмена касаются щупалец, и он поспешно отворачивается к Альфреду.

– А я бы предпочёл чай, будьте так добры.

Альфред вновь кивает и удаляется прочь. Но Кларк не спешит поворачивать голову обратно – стискивая пальцы на ручке дивана, он продолжает смотреть вслед ушедшему дворецкому, даже когда тот поднимается до верхней площадки и скрывается из виду. 

Бэтмен складывает руки на груди и спрашивает, стараясь добавить в голос чуть больше мягкости и дружеского участия:

– Так что произошло?

– Да я сам не…

– Кларк.

Супермен осекается и сглатывает, когда рука Брюса ложится на его плечо. 

– Чтобы я мог тебе помочь, мне необходимо знать подробности. Так что будь добр, выключи, наконец, своё неуместное смущение и расскажи мне, что случилось. Даю слово, когда твои ноги к тебе вернутся, мы забудем об этом инциденте, будто его и не было. – Кларк косится на Брюса, но говорить не спешит. Бэтмен садится рядом и стягивает маску с головы, не делая попытки пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы. – Неужели ты ещё не привык, что подобное происходит с завидной регулярностью? Я ещё не рассказывал тебе о том случае, когда наглотался ядовитого газа, а после обнаружил себя в постели с Харли Квин, причём из одежды на мне были только трусы и маска?

Судя по враз потяжелевшему взгляду Супермена, этой истории он не слышал, да и теперь она явно не пришлась ему по душе. Бэтмен с отстранённым любопытством смотрит на тёмно-синие щупальца, взвившиеся в воздух и нервно подрагивающие, будто головы маленьких змей. А затем протягивает руку и касается пальцем кончика одного из них.

– Эй! 

Кларк пытается изобразить возмущение, но после фыркает, а затем и вовсе тихо смеётся, прикрывая глаза. И пусть в его смехе слышится больше напряжения, нежели веселья, это всё же лучше, чем молчание и испуганный взгляд потерявшегося щенка. Бэтмен слегка улыбается и осторожно прикасается к щупальцу ещё раз.

– Я жду твою историю.

– Это всё Аквамен, – выпаливает Кларк и сгребает кончики щупалец в охапку, убирая их подальше от рук Брюса. Его скулы вновь розовеют. – Точнее, его брат, Повелитель Океана. Я знал, что он умеет пользоваться магией, но я не думал, что земное волшебство способно воздействовать и на криптонцев…

– Водное, – машинально поправляет Брюс и повторяет, перехватив недоумевающий взгляд Кларка. – Водное волшебство. Он же, как-никак, Повелитель Океана.

– Ну да, так и есть, – улыбается в ответ Супермен почти как обычно, весело и белозубо, хотя шутка довольно вымученная, но затем снова мрачнеет. – В общем, теперь я это знаю. Но совершенно не понимаю, что мне с этим делать.

– А что Аквамен? – Больше для галочки интересуется Брюс.

– Что Аквамен? Отправил меня к тебе.

Кларк разжимает руки, и щупальца, вновь обретя свободу, сначала дёргаются вверх, а затем распластываются по всей поверхности дивана. Несколько особо дерзких двигаются в сторону Бэтмена и заползают к нему на колени. Кент этих манёвров не замечает – или же мастерски делает вид.

– Значит, всё-таки магия, – подытоживает Брюс. – Я свяжусь с Затанной. 

Он собирается подняться с дивана, но большое щупальце ложится ему поперёк живота, удерживая на месте. Бэтмен поднимает бровь, глядя Кларку в глаза. Тот чуть хмурится, но взгляд не отводит.

– Почему именно с Затанной? У тебя нет других знакомых магов?

– Ты что-то имеешь против неё?

Вопрос повисает в воздухе. Щупальце всё сильнее сжимает хватку на поясе Брюса, а два других кольцами обвивают его ноги. 

– Я ошибаюсь, или ты солгал мне, что не можешь их контролировать? – вкрадчиво интересуется Уэйн, оглаживая ладонью одно из них и чуть прищепляя двумя пальцами самый его кончик.

Кларк резко выдыхает и жмурится, сжимая пальцы в кулаки.

– Не могу, – отрывисто говорит он. – Почти. Только иногда получается.

– Мастер Брюс, ваш кофе. Мастер Кларк – чай, чёрный, с двумя кусочками сахара.

Альфред возвращается в Бэт-пещеру совершенно бесшумно – или же внимание Бэтмена было настолько поглощено Кларком, что тот не заметил появления дворецкого. Он кивает и забирает кружку с подноса. Едва не уронив, берёт свою и Кент, безуспешно пытаясь как можно незаметнее убрать щупальца с тела Брюса. Впрочем, Альфред вновь это игнорирует и уходит прочь, когда Уэйн кивает ещё раз.

Несколько минут они молча пьют, а затем Брюс задумчиво произносит:

– Может, ты и прав. Затанна – не лучшая кандидатура.

– А кто тогда? – отвлекается от чая Кларк.

– Идеальной кандидатурой был бы Доктор Фэйт, но… – Бэтмен посылает в сторону Кента острый взгляд. – Он сейчас не на Земле, и его возвращения придётся какое-то время ждать. Впрочем, мы могли бы скоротать ожидание за полезным занятием.

– Ты хочешь… исследовать это? – Супермен косится на свои щупальца, вновь неторопливо ползущие к Брюсу, и отставляет кружку в сторону.

Уэйн выдерживает паузу и отпивает кофе, едва чувствуя вкус.

– Было бы глупо не воспользоваться такой возможностью. Разумеется, если ты не против.

Не отрывая взгляда от голубых глаз, Уэйн скользит кончиками пальцев по щупальцу, ластящемуся к его колену. Супермен чуть закусывает губу и опускает веки, позволяя себе лёгкую, едва уловимую улыбку.

– Разумеется, – эхом повторяет он и откидывается на спинку дивана, в то время как его щупальца, напротив, устремляются к Бэтмену во всём своём дрожаще-колышущемся великолепии. – Я всеми конечностями за.

Брюс откидывает голову и громко хохочет, чувствуя прикосновения гибких тентаклей даже через плотную ткань своего костюма.

Ему хочется надеяться, что Альфред не придёт забирать грязные кружки в самый разгар их прикладных и, безусловно, чертовски научных исследований.


End file.
